Miss Independent
by Pirate Alchemist
Summary: Helga's decided to leave everything she knew behind and attend a University 400 miles away from home in an attempt to start afresh, but who will she meet there? After all.. alot can happen in 3 years..The rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

A/N It's been a long time since i've been on fanfiction, and i'd like to thank everyone who commented on "You're not Alone" Here comes another story Hope you like it! 3

----

Miss Independent

----

Prologue

----

The sunlight that streamed through the net curtain of her room gently kissed her skin as she squinted, flinching at its consuming light, that kissed her skin in the warmest of ways. Her bedroom, the one that she had lived in for the last eighteen years fell silent from the rustle and bustle it had experienced since early that morning, mountains of boxes now stacked where her draws had held her treasured possessions. Helga Patakii, eighteen years old had passed her A levels in English and Drama with flying colours and apart from a few mishaps that the last two years had experienced and been accepted into a wide range of universities. Today, would be the last time she would ever sleep in her childhood room again. The thought of which made her eyes sting a tragic red, and pursed her lips together in a momentum of strength. As she brushed it to the back of her mind. If you had known Helga in her childhood years you would never of guessed that the once tom boy's room was a pastle pink or that in the majority of the boxes held scraps of paper with rushed jotted lines of passionate poetry on magazines.

The truth was that she had to change, however much she hadn't of wanted to. Like a child not wanting to grow up, the eighteen year old Helga Patakii was just a shadow of the uni browed grumpy girl with the blond bangs. Now she was slender, feminine and more importantly, happy. Things like romance and boys could be put on hold, she had more important things to worry about. People had called her hard, and not in the past 'ill-beat-your-face-in' way, but the fact she didn't let anyone get close to her. She had her reasons, just like how she had forbidden herself to remember particular painful memoires. There was not use dwelling on the past, however much it wrenched her heart. She had found out that love was not a necessary emotion, and that it only distracted her from her true potential of concentrating herself on writing which she had forced herself to believe was her only role in life. That's why she had chosen Hegndrich University, a school in the city 400 miles away from her hometown. What she needed was a restart, where nobody knew her, or care to know her and she could finally finish her book.

A triumphant smile lingered on her face as she gave her pillow and unnaturally strong squeeze with a savage twist, as if where somebody's neck, and a muffled cry of devious laughter chuckled out from her pink lips in the delightful thought of being alone. Scorning out of her window as the people outside turned to see where such laughter was coming from. And she raised her hands too her forehead in delight, her thoughts racing, ever darting a particular subject. Punching the pillow with extreme force to break it out of the oval shape it lay in. Stupid. She was getting late. After all it was all his fault. No. Yes, a new start would be nice.

Suddenly her laughter stopped as she flopped onto her bed, her eyes drifting over the ceiling in nostalgic fashion. She remembered years of longing, years of torment, years of devotion and years of heartache, which all came down to nothing. If love was something wanted, then why did only succeed in hurting you? Weather it is that you don't have the courage to tell a person or it is just that you and that other person are just not mente to be, why is it that fate lets you fall in love anyway in a cruel mockery? Helga had thought over these things in the days filled of emptiness and nights of tear stained pillows and finally made a decision. It was because fate wanted to show you what sadness is like, so that'd you'd know when you where truly happy.

Besides...

Everyone has the right to start over...don't they?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Oh wow, Thank you for the lovely comments! I'm glad you liked it! Here's Chapter One its a little short, but Chapter Two will be longer 3

-----

Chapter One: Fresh Ink Dipped Paper

-----

Helga groaned as she awoke, her neck was bent in an unusual fashion as she had tried to rest in her seat, in a failed attempt to get some sleep. The seat belt flayed around bashing her cheeks and nose as it flicked about in unspoken annoyance. Naturally this made her irritable and she sat up with a start, her hair in a flyway state she rubbed her eyes, smudging her mascara down her face so it looked like war paint. Sleep slowly left her, and she dazed out of the window of the car at the passing by scenery, the tall towering buildings and grey sky replaced by lush green fields and cattle, and a strange strong sunlight bore down on her. She felt as if she had fallen down the rabbit hole as it where, and even though this new surroundings were beautiful, she couldn't help but feel vulnerable without the city buildings. A worry dashed across her mind on weather she had made the right decision, but then as soon as that came to mind, the cows outside began turning into ovals before her eyes and she scowled at their dim grass-chewing faces.

It had been nearly seven hours since they had left home, and her beefy father who had strangely offered to drive her there had insisted on playing his car company soundtrack over and over again (Which he had given her as a goodbye present to Helga's horror) and even worse, had began to sing at the top of his voice. Helga noted down the pain her ears had gone through as she was sure that she'd be able to use that as inspiration somewhere in her novel. Probably for a death scene. OR maybe a murder scene. She grinned chuckling to herself as she popped some mints into her mouth, her eyes squinting to read a sign that had appeared at the end of the road.

Please turn right for Hegndrich University.

"Dad.." Helga muttered her eyes flashing to her father in a panic, "I think you better turn right here" She frowned as she watched her father's lips moved without sound, then remember the ear plugs she had placed into her ears as a last resort, removed them. As she did the loud screeching voice of the singer bore into her ears and she flinched reaching for the volume her father's bellowing voice swatted her hand away as he swore loudly.

"DAD!" Helga shouted, her voice drowned out by the awful music, "YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE TURNING!"

"YES I KNOW YOUR TURNING NINETEEN THIS YEAR"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!"

Suddenly the brakes swerved as Helga's father swore even louder, the flicker of a red motorbike zooming past their car narrowly missing them. What Helga's father said cannot be repeated, but Helga found out there were more cuss words then she had known that day. Embarrassed she closed her eyes again, trying to find her happy place. The bike stopped about twenty meters away and the driver waved at them,

"Sorry! But maybe you should learn how to drive!"

"You little pisser!"

Thr driver laughed turning away from them as he clicked his helmet back on as Helga's father gave her a sharp poke to turn the c. d back on. She scowled back, jabbing the play button irritably, as she gazed over the dash board. It was all the stupid driver's fault. Now she was going to be stuck with a grumpy old man for the rest of the day. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at the bike, scoffing at the large japanese symbols and flames on the sides. Moron, he probably was some kind of jock trying to impress girls with high speed antics. People like that pissed the hell out of her.

"Hey Helga.. Don't ya know that kid?"

"What?" Helga snapped, "Like i'd know that idiot. Give me some credit" Her heart stopped as she spoke her eyes glazing over as she stared. It seemed as if time stood still, or if she was dreaming but suddenly she felt numb. Dead inside as she graced her eyes over the wide shape of the helmet. Her lips felt dry and her bottom lip began to shake. This was a joke, she must be still asleep in her car. Yeah. That's right. Suddenly the shock drew out into a large demonic grin, after all, if this was a dream then she could do what she wanted. Sense seemed lost to her and she leaned over slamming her hand on the horn of the car in bittersweet delight to get the moron's attention, then she crooked her head out of the window.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted, her eyes gleaming over in anger, "I wish you'd just disappear!"

The driver seemed frozen on the spot and stared at the car in a blank daze as if wondering what the heck was going on. Suddenly he moved, fidgeting around with his bike nervously as he drove off disappearing into the horizon.

There was a moment of silence in the car, as Helga's father had turned to music off. Helga sat drained and emotional, rubbing the undraping tears from her eyes as her father slowly offered her a tissue. It had always been like this between them, they were so much alike, yet still both too arrogant to show it. Her father wanted to ask what was wrong, and Helga too absorbed in her own thoughts ignored him and so the awkward science lingered. Finally Helga flipped the over head mirror down and wiped her mascara off roughly, which made the soft tissue hurt her eyes and reapplied her lipstick with a shaking hand. Small things like this made her feel a little better.

"Are you ok?" her father grunted.

"I feel great" Helga snorted back, her face creasing back into a forced smile, "And i've never been better"


End file.
